


Because I really shouldn't be writting smut, here is a generic title.

by lilSydVicious



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreign Language, Foreplay, Foreshadowing, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinky Shit, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character(s), Original Character(s), References to Shakespeare, Relationship(s), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, S&M, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilSydVicious/pseuds/lilSydVicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Idol sits upon his throne, he cares not for the people that sacrifice themselves for the good of his fame. Sent by her fiance, a PR/Manager to work with a brand new client, Elowyn finds herself in a brand new country. Finding herself  struggling to control the self-proclaimed bad boy and her feelings. But with Elowyn traveling, how well can Elowyn's lover hide his sorrid secrets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Hello, this is my second fan fiction. It took me awhile to build up the courage and motivation to write another fanfiction. I wanted to really take the time to create something worth reading! I hope you like this little teaser!

 

She could feel the heat raising and boiling in her veins; a carnal longing began to take shape within her body. It was nothing too unbearable, but in minutes, she would need to find release. Her body felt alive. Every nerve and synapse began to contract and surge. Her skin felt hot and raw. His touch left her wanting, no begging to be worked over by his palms. A numbness began to reveal itself. The sensation began twist and twine up her lower body, idling in her hips. Through closed eyes, she became more aware of her body and the budding ecstasy.

The smallest movements of his fingers angered her senses. He enraged her nerves from the constant pulsation of pleasure. Her skin became a fiery russet red from the gripping and grazing of his skin on hers. Every fiber of her being began to tingle in lustful anticipation.

His lean build covered her own in a warm blanket, but to her, his touch he felt cold. It reminded her of touching frozen metal. It was glacial then suddenly fiery burn would replace the stinging cold.  
The numbness began to grow and heighten. He stroked the soft tissue of her body, gently at first, slowly building in speed. He moved effortlessly across her flesh. A cold burn left in its wake. She could feel his breath trail along her torso. She could feel the harsh stubble of his facial hair itch against her hip bones. He hummed as he traced his thumb along her collarbone as if to memorize every line and curve. Bliss, this was the blissful escape he need from his idyllic lifestyle. 

Her hips began to respond to his efforts. Her back arched as he reached her inner most walls. Her nerves were answering to his every beck and call. The most intense thrill jolted her body. She began to writhe beneath his cold gaze, his hands never ceasing their sensuous exploration. She felt like her skin was melting, and he could see through to the dark void that swam underneath. With his free hand, he began to softly caress and cradled her like precious cargo. Unaware, her lips began to seek out his, wanting to taste his sweetness. She fought to find his lips against his bodies pressure. As she touched his face gently with her palm to steady herself, he swiftly averted her advances. A look of distrust flashed across his face, alarm glinted in his vibrant eyes. His hesitant demeanor darkened the mood, killing everything inside of her. 

Her hands traveled up his chest and roughly pushed him away. He had always been the vague and aloof type, but everything felt off. He never her kissed. Not passionately or simply. His lips were foreign and unfamiliar. She had easily revealed herself to a man she knew nothing about, so why had she succumb to his touch. 

A small sharp breath escaped from her throat. She felt rejected, spurned . His fingers began to feel wrong and foreign to her. The sweet numbness in her pelvis began to expire. Her needs retreated and the desire for release evaporated. She began to recoil and pull away from his touch. Sickened at the thought of allowing him to touch her so intimately and all this for what? She caught sight of her engagement ring on the table adjacent to his plush feathery bed. Every diamond glinted with guilt and betrayal. He clung to her briefly, staring almost pleading, no begging her not to walk away.

She knew the hurt that plagued him, but she couldn't bring herself to look at the hurt she had just caused him She had rolled over on to her side, facing away from him and the door . He lifted himself off the bed, huffing in frustration, or was it hurt, longing? He tugging on a pair of distressed denim jeans, leaving her alone with her thoughts. 

It may have been her imagination, but did the creaking of the bed sound like it was mocking her.

“L-I-I-I-A-A-A-R-R-R. CH-EEEEEE-T-ER,” the bed seemed bellowed. 

She could picture a the bed transforming into a feathery horrific monster, screeching out her dirty secrets behind her as she tugged on her clothes and fled from the room and letting herself out through the front door. 

As she turned to shut the door, she caught him lounging on his balcony. A cigarette hung from his lips as he took a drag. Smoke filtered through his nose into the chilly night air. The Tokyo Tower twinkled in the distance, a perfect view to make-up for an imperfect situation. 

A few thousand miles away, unbeknownst to her, her “beloved” clung to his own dirty little secret.

“Fuck! Y-e-a-s-s, take it. You like this don’t you,” he huffed in white hot lust. He slammed himself in his partner, probing for the answer. 

“Yes,” his meek voice trembled from his wet panting lips. He was crumbling beneath the lovers weight. His knees were beginning to ache and rash on the cold hardwood floor. 

“YES, WHAT,” as he thrusted harder into his companion.

His wedding band cut into the soft flesh of his partners back. Ruby red liquid began to surface and stain his skin. He slowly lowered himself to the small laceration and lapped up the pooling liquid. A metallic tang spread through his mouth. 

“Yes, s-s-ss-ir,” he squeezed out. The intense sensation was beginning to affect his speech. 

His body began to tighten around his partners length, causing him to groan in pleasure, causing him to reach around and grip on to his hot length. Clear liquid ebbed forth making the stroking easier and the moaning louder. The sound of skin on skin echoed around them and silenced into the vaulted ceiling. 

‘Animal. Making me play bitch, while your fiancé is out of the country. Fucking men, behind her back in the apartment you both share…’ He could barely finish his thought when liquid heat began to fill up his being. Under the pressure, he fell onto his chest, the man behind him gripped his hips harder, coiling in unison with his little “toy”.


	2. Rough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so hopefully I have caught your attention. That beginning piece is just the tip of the iceberg. This you could say, is actually chapter one. After my first fiction, I wanted to write something dirtier and mature. So, here you go. Hopefully, I don't offend you in any way, but I might! Happy reading, and don' t be afraid to comment or review, let me know what you think!!

"Are you seriously watching this stupid shit. I thought I told you to grow up after your last series." Raiden, her fiancé growled curling up next to his wife-to-be on the couch.

Elowyn stifled a sob. Her steely blue-gray eyes were red from the show streaming from their flat screen. Her long auburn hair was moist and clung haphazardly to her face and neck. Wet trails stained her cheeks. She desperately swiped at her skin, rubbing away the evidence. 

'What the hell is she watching now. First, it was that ninja show, what could it be this time.'

" I can't believe a 25 year-old woman is watching Japanese anime. What do you actually find entertaining about these childish shows,"

"Please stay and watch. I promise it is not as bad as the last one/ Plus, the episode is almost over, you can watch it just for a little bit," she huffed.

"I fail to see the point in staying, when the show is almost over," he shrugged, pulling Elowyn into the crook of his arm. 

“You sound like a hypocrite, lame-ass,” She nestled herself closer and giggling.   
Raidan smiled at his lover.   
‘If only she knew.’

He caught sight of the ring twinkling on her finger. They began living together not long after their engagement. They both worked for the same major talent agency in New York. He had a cushy job as a department VP, Elowyn, a newbie at the office. He had been an intern at the agency and after graduating from NYU, landing a job at the same agency. Raiden was 29 to Elowyn's 25 years. They first met during her interviewed. A position had opened and the space needed to be filled. As the department Vice President, he was incharge of the hiring. 

He wouldn't have called it "love at first sight", and she really wasn't his type. With time, he came to “love” her, and with pressure from his family, he asked her to marry him. The next step was the rough patch. Moving in and living together was a bitch, but with a bit of time and patience, they made it work as best as the could. With their combined income, they had purchased a roomy penthouse in Greenwich Village.

On the flat screen, a character had been crushed by a tremendous large humanoid. Blood rained to the ground like fiery leaves in the fall, a guttural scream followed the gruesome scene.

"Well, that was horrifying," he commented. He looked down, peering into Elowyn's face, as she stared in awe.  
"That is one of my favorite shows, even though tonight they had to kill off Marco. Bastards," she whined, looking at the clock to see how late her binging session had lasted.

'Oh shit, it’s close to one am and I have to get up early tomorrow,' Elowyn thought, kicking off the lush fluffy blanket that was tucked around her waist. 

A look of concern plagued her face, Raiden quietly took in the scene, wishing she would knock her immature shit. It pissed him off to no end at how irresponsible she could be. She always knew that he would bail her out of any vice he managed to get her self lodged into, but for how long would he allow such behavior?   
As she began to dislodge herself from the couch, he hastily tucked her into his lap. He caught a smell of her natural essence. She smelled like soap, citrus and vanilla. She smelled enticing to the predator positioned behind her. His hand began to wander and trail along her body, she wiggled in response, he could feel her breath hitch and pulse quicken.

A low growl escaped from his lips due to the escalating arousal. 

"Baby, I need to get up soon. I have to go to sleep," she yawned, falling against his chest. She tried to escape his clutches, but he was too strong.  
His lips began to lightly dance across the nape of her neck, licking slope of her neck.  
She fought the urge to give into his advancements, but he had hit her sweet spot, her melting point. 

"Ellie, please," he nibbled along her jaw bone. His voice muffled against her skin.  
"But I, Rad...please," she stammered.

His hands made their way up her torso. Her baggy white t-shirt had been lifted exposing her stomach. Her shorts hitched close to her hips, exposing creamy flesh. He legs had been pressed together, but had drifted allowing her lover entry if the moment occurred. Her back molded to his chest. His length began to harden and press into her back, contracting and pulsating. Again, her breathing became rougher, harsher, sweeter.

"Elle," his voice thick with lust.  
He bit into her shoulder lightly, causing her to moan. Her delicate hand flew to her mouth trying mask her pleasure. She could feel a small smile come across his lips as she tried to keep the flame hidden. 

His hands traveled around her chest, squeezing and contracting. He cupped her breast in his large palms, barely filling the large space available. They were small and supple to the touch. Creamy, milky skin scattered with freckles lolled in his hands gently. His fingers began to trace around her nipples and the pink rings of her areola. His fingers skimmed to and fro around the slowly protruding flesh. With some slight pressure, he squeezed her nipples, sending electric currents through her body. She reached behind her, slowly closing the distance between the two lovers. He lower back and butt pulsated against his pelvis and groin. The stimulation became unbearable,but Raidan fought to maintain control, soon enough he would reduce her to mewling, drooling, and worn out being, wrecked from lust and desire. 

"Ngh. Ahh...ahh," she bit into her lips. Her body bowed forward, trying to stop the movements. He never stopped.

One of his hands began to travel south. Edging towards the heat burning below. His other hand rubbed her chest relentlessly, never stopping to give her a moment to breath. Her fingers tightened on the couch

Her chest began to rise and fall harder, faster, heavier. Her neck became damp from his breathing. His lips traveling over her spin and shoulders. She heard a sharp ripping noise and watched her t-shirt flutter to the floor. Her upper half become exposed, a light breeze licked her skin, causing goose-bumps to form.

"Tch, look at you. You "say" one thing, yet you do another. I feel your body answering my fingers. You want to be to-uc-hed." he said dragging out his words teasingly .

His hands had plunged themselves beneath her pelvis. She was soaked, it was damping her shorts. Her body became slick with sweat. Raiden's clothes began to moisten with their combined fluids.

He slowly edged down her shorts and underwear, leaving her naked and moaning. The absence of his touch was causing her to grind against the course fabric of his sweatpants.  
The fabric slid against the bundle of nerves, sending her body jolting into an up-right position. He spread her legs wide and face them towards the window visible to the electric city below. Her arms quickly released themselves as she hugged her body. The windows had been polished to a mirror like quality. She watched him ravage her body. 

"Please, Rad. M-a-a-a-h-h-h-n-n-n," the rest of her sentence was broken off by his lips. 

His sweetness filled her mouth, shutting off her brain. Wet noises began to echo in her ears as she sucked on his tongue. Ellie sometimes drove him wild, crazy with lust and desire. She could feel his fingers quicken and tighten his hold on her. He broke of their kiss, Elowyn could see the wild look in his eyes.

" Are you begging me to fuck you? Are you, I think you are. Oh, no, no, no, you let the world believe you have never been tainted. Let's show the people how much you love being fucked." He growled in her ear.

His fingers teased her entry. She swallowed back the bile in her throat. She hated it when he became sadistic and mean. He was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Sweet and passionate one moment, then violent and mean the next. There were some mornings where she would wake up with fingerprints doting her skin. She loved her fiance, but her body could only take so much. At the beginning, their lovemaking was passionate and sweet, but recently, he became rough; twisted even.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the support! I was a little frightened that no one would read my second fanfiction. My writing style has changed over the years and I hope you can enjoy this story. For the sudden increase in readers, I am going to make this chapter longer. If you guys want to see something specific in this series, let me know!!!

 

Her face flushed with shame and want. Elowyn was breathless and was run ragged. She couldn't take anymore. Raidan's hot length had freed itself from their cotton confinement. His shaft rested in-between her thighs. Small waves of precum began to ooze from the its head. It flicked against her flesh, begging to claim her from within. 

"Mmmm...I-if you're not going to m-AH," she groaned, her mouth dropped open mewing in heat.

Raidan's hips rolled in an undulating motion, causing this dick to stroke her wet lips. She found herself pressing the burning length against her clit. Raid caught notice and change their position. He picked her up and made her face him. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were glazed with desire. She clung to his chest, nipples dragging against his pectorals in uneven patterns.

"Quit playing coy, bitch. I want to ruin you...and I will. Fu-ck, " He forced into the crook of her neck, panting.

She slowly began to rub the underside of his length teasingly around her area. The long sensitive vein that ran from base to shaft kneaded her soft supple skin. 

He pictured another being parallel against the glass, moaning and writhing with lust; Raidan claiming them from behind. Every thrust would echo and vibrate across the glass. Saliva and cum sliding across the sheer surface, squeaking as it made contact with the movement of skins. 

The mental image burned into his mind, it sent shivers down his spine that vibrated the muscles within his cock. The hardened member twitched with excitement. He   
couldn't hold back. Elowyn watched from the window, as the look in his eyes became terrifying. 

"Look at you, your soaking wet" his hand roughly gathered the liquid that began to drip from the apex of her thighs.

Her coated her stomach in the sticky fluid, then pressing his fingers deep within her being.

"Pl-l-ease, ST-A-H-H-H-A-H-H. Gah," she forced from her lungs, as he forcefully probed her.

"Please what? OH, oh, oh, fuck, look at you, begging for my cock . Pleading to have me fill you. I would have you suckle on me like the whore you are, but I just can't wait.   
Wouldn't hurt for you to practice, or at least work at something," he growled roughly, his free hand began to adjust himself, he was ready. 

"Not here, please, not the window, can't we go to our bed room," she begged. 

"No,". 

She began to feel her body shift and lighten as he tugged her forward lightly. Her private entrance became exposed. 

"Th-i-s-s-s-s body will be m-y-n-g, and m-y-n-g only, do you understand, slut? You belong to m-e-e-e-e," he hissed. 

She could sense himself aligning, preparing himself for entry. She waited with bated breath, for the shattering impact that would make them one. 

'Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,' her mind began reeling. She closed her eyes, wincing for what was about to come, but what was he waiting for?  
Slowly she felt him lower he over his shaft, no skin had made contact, she began to panic. 

With a mild thrust, a horrific pain shot through her back and racked her spine. It tore through her body and punctured her soul. She convulsed, her eyes began to water, her mind went numb.

He began to storm her backside, never easing up on the pressure and force. He assaulted her walls, fighting the opposing force. the air torn from her lungs. She screamed in agony, she felt like she was being ripped in two. She couldn't feel the skin-on-skin contact, there was no sensation. The only sense she was aware of was the sound of his grunts and moans of pleasure.

"Fuck, o-o-o-h yes-s-s-s. So tight and so-so hot. Come on, you know your asshole wants to eat this cock up," his wanton breath stung her ears has he writhed inside her, every move was torture. 

With a sickening smack, her hand responded where her voice couldn't. Her hand connected with his perfectly chiseled jaw. An angry mark began to paint his skin. His eyes widened in rage. 

She threw he self to the floor, staggering to regain her balance. She felt like everything inside her would tumble out on to the shiny oak floor. 

"Y-o -You hurt me,".

"What of it. I wanted to try something different. You don't have to be a bitch," he coughed, clearing his throat.

"I-um-I made it clear, awhile ago actually, that I never wanted to be touched or penetrated there, ever. You, you, you promised," she stammered.

"So, I am tired of our regular routine," he said evenly.

"That doesn't give you the right though," her voice cracked as she gathered her clothes. 

"Like I said, your body is mine," he said indifferently, his warm brown eyes began to darken.

" I am sleeping in the guest room tonight, I can't be near you right now," she backed away from the room clutching her garments.

'Why would he act so cold and heartless with me. The name calling I could deal with, but it still bothered me. He used to be so attentive and gentle, did I do something wrong...Why,' 

All she could as was why as she showered her aching body, checking the to make sure the guest room door was locked. She curled into bed with an aching body and a tattered heart. No dreams danced around her head that night, nor did she stir to find her lover begging for forgiveness, she went to bed and woke up alone.

The Next Morning:  
"GOOD MORNING NEW YORK CITY!! IT'S TIM AND TOMMY IN THE MORNING! WE HAVE A GR...," her alarm was cut short by the sound of her palm crippling the snooze button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in the next chapter, things will start to pick up. If you found it to be slowish on detail, you are going to get more in the next chapter! Would you guys like me to write long or short chapters? I hope you are enjoying the smut, there will be more plot in the chapters to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is still moving a little slowly, but we are almost to meeting the boys!! HOLD ON TIGHT MY LOVELIES!!

I am glad to see people are liking my fanfic, I know the beginning is a little slow, but I promise it will get better! I am going to be adding some POV's and more smut later. I have a lot planned for this fanfiction! Enjoy!

Her body still ached from last nights assault. Slowly, she padded to the door and listened for the sounds of Raiden getting ready for work. They usually walked to work together or share a ride from their driver. Today felt different. No noise could be heard from the bedroom they shared or the clanging of pots or pans in the kitchen. She never even heard the front door slam. A uncomfortable silence and tension hovered in the air around their apartment. 

Timidly, she opened the guest bedroom door.

"Rad, Good morning! Are you up"? 

"Rad. Rad , love, are you home," She called again. 

All her questions were answered by the breaking dawn and silence that streamed through her windows. The warm sunny day colors could have made anyone feel relief, but today was not that day.

Her body felt heavy as she trudged to the bathroom. The cold tile felt wonderful on her feet. Quietly, she turned on the shower dial. Hot water erupted from the shower head above her. Steam blanked the spacious room. Fat droplets of water clung to the glass shower door for dear life. Was he that angry with her?

'So, Raiden had gotten a shower already,'. 

A knot formed in the pit of her stomach and a deep crack in her hear began to form.

'So, the chances of him being here are slim to none. Odds are, he is mostly likely on his way to the office. We both had to be their early for the same client meeting, so why didn't he wait for me. Is it still possible that he is actually still mad about last night,' she thought logically. She never noticed the tears that began to sting and trail down her cheeks, while she stood in the steady stream of the shower. She began to mentally prepare herself for the day and what lie ahead of her. 

At the same time, in a sleek black town car:

"Could you please take a left on 515 East 5th Ave, Aston. There is someone I need to see before I head to the office. It will only be a few minutes, Thank-you,". He ordered into the intercom. A thick black barrier separated him from the his chauffeur. 

"Yes, sir," came an answer. 

The car began to come to a slow halt, then to a complete stop. A muffled slam of the car door let Raiden know he had arrived at his destination.   
With a gentle tug, the car door open wide, a beautiful building greeted Raiden as he stepped out of the car, and began heading towards the buildings revolving doors. 

"Good morning sir, nice weather today, aye," the doormen smile. 

"Yes, beautiful," he gritted, sliding through the doors and gliding across the polished floors. 

Coming to the elevators, the attendant greeted him with a smile and his honey colored eyes stared longingly at him. Raiden smiled back politely, he was getting sick of the superficial pleasantries. 

'Just leave me the fuck alone. If any of these peons had the chance, I bet they would suck my dick like their life depended on it, just for a shot at stardom, ' he thought as he stepped into the elevator. 

Huddling to the back of the lift he quietly took in the silence. It was a long ride to the penthouse at the top. His eyes had come to rest on the young boy working the lift.   
From behind, the boy was divine. He could tell, gauging by how he wore his starched white button down , he had a broad muscular back. His dress pants seemed to hug his pert well-toned ass like a glove. He hoped the youth couldn't feel or notice his stares.

' Fuck, what I wouldn't to claim that ass. God, what if...' 

Raiden began to visualize himself slamming the stop elevator button and overtaking the youth. He pictured that tight little ass begging, no, screaming to consume his cock. He wanted to make those innocent eyes weep in ecstasy. He felt himself harden at the thought. Quietly, he adjusted the bulge that was forming in his pants. 

He positioned himself parallel to the young boy. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, and sexual fantasies about the boy next to him.

"How's your day going, umm, may I ask your name," Raiden charmed.

"Oh, um well, it is okay. No one really says much to me. I get a hello here and there, but I am meant to be seen not heard., " he blushed looking up at Raiden. 

"Well, we have a long ride, I would like a little company. So is this a full time or part time job," he inquired.

"Well, Sir, My name is Clay. I..." .

"Clay, Call me Raiden," he interrupted politely. 

"Well Raiden, I'm a college student studying business. This job, if you can call it that, is to help me pay for tuition. What I really want to be... is an actor .So for now, this is part time," Clay smiled shyly. His straw colored hair fell into his eyes, giving him an angelic like appearance. Raiden wanted to rake his fingers through his hair and defile that purity. 

"Well, Clay, this elevator ride must have been fate. I am the VP over at a talent Agency over on 8th Ave. We are always looking for fresh new faces. You, have a great smile, " he added

' What I wouldn't do to see it wrapped around my dick,' he mentally added.

"Well, this is my stop. Call me," he said huskily, he tucked his business card into his front pocket, letting his fingers linger jus t above his breast, all while holding his eye contact with the young man.

"Yes, sir, " he blushed. 

Clay's honey brown eyes twinkled in excitement, while a rosy blush spread across his cheeks. Raiden found the youth endearing and completely fuckable. He had this boy hooked and lined, and soon to be nailed on his hard wood floors.

2 minsutes later :

A short walk down the plush hallway, Raiden stopped at a gold gilded door. It was monstrous and tacky. He quickly rapped his knuckles on the door, alerting the owner of his presence.

"Coming, coming," a heavy Brooklyn accent answered.

"It's Raiden open up," he replied.

The door opened and an attractive brunet answered the door. Raiden pushed past him, slamming the door behind him.

"What's the pro-m-m-mhm-n-m-n-g" he was silenced with a deep kiss. 

Raiden's tongue probed his victim's mouth in hunger and desperation. He could taste coffee, and the sweet skunky burn of weed. 

"Wait, what is this all about," his partner asked breathless.

"Listen fucker, I've been dying to blow a load since last night. You're blitzed and I'm horny. This means "drop your pants and let me fuck you senseless," Raiden said as he nibbled on the man's neck. 

A silence permeated throughout the room, the only sound that could be heard was the soft sounds of moans and sucking of skin.

"Awe, fuck...Raiden, I'm not even hard, "the brunet said anxiously, pawing at Raiden's already hardened length.

"How much time do we have," Raiden asked, dropping to his knees and undoing the other man's pants. 

Raiden let the designer denim pool at the man's ankles as he freed the man's semi-soft erection. Lightly, he enveloped the man in his maw. He began sucking and licking the large muscle like it was his dying day. He enjoyed feeling the size of the other man's cock swell in his mouth. Raiden could feel the other man's knees begin to buckle and shake, his moans, louder. 

'Fuck...fine... an hour make it... qu-ick," he moaned.

"That's plenty," Raiden groaned. He pushed the male over onto a nearby couch. He was now finally being able to swallow his partner all the way to the hilt. 

"Oh and one more thing, the position for the gig over in Japan," Raiden said surfacing of his bosses cock, he began to stroke it instead.

"Yeah, I was...gonna...g-i-ve it to Cam," he forced through the desire. 

"Do you like it when I suck your cock," he said swallowing the throbbing dick. He licked, and sucked, and toyed with the length, making its owner whine and thrash . 

"Don't you like it when I make you moan. What was it that you told me? Oh, now I remember, 'Your wife can't suck dick for shit. That ever since you had those brats, you have been craving for sex.' ," he intoned. 

"I have a better choice, and it will earn you all the cum you handle blowing," Raiden continued.

1 hour later in a conference room on 8th:

"Well lads and ladies, a great opportunity has just happened to fall into our hands! We picked up a client all the way from Tokyo, Japan.," Raiden boomed.

"Why so far away," one asked.

"It is a big time celebrity over there," another intoned.

The department was abuzz with lively commotion over the new announcement, this was huge news.

"What's the clients name and why is Japan relying on our agency," another PR agent asked. 

"His name is Kurosaki Ranmaru, why do they need us? His agency has stated that he is an unruly asshole. They need someone to steer him in the right direction," the brunet next to Raiden responded, he was the department President.

"So, instead of having you fight for the client, we have decided for you. We have been keeping track of all of your fails and successes. We've contacted your clients and personally asked them if you would be right for the job. About your current clients, they will be taken care of by one of these asshole that are being left behind," Raiden continued. 

"So, you fuckers ready to hear who we're jetting off to Japan," they both asked in unison.

A brief moment of silence streched into what seemed like an eternity. 

"Elowyn, pack your bags, cause you are going to Japan," they cheered.

Elowyn was speechless, she was floored and numb. She was thrilled to be able to be offered such a position, but Raiden and she had planned to marry within the year. 

"Well, meeting over, let's get back to work," The asshole duo smiled, then paraded out of the office.


End file.
